herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rumplestilstkin (Once Upon a Time)
|hobby = Spining wool |goals = Save his son Baelfire (succedeed) Find his son (succededed) |type of anti-hero = Magic}} Rumplestiltskin is a main character on Once Upon A Time. He debuts in the first episode of the first season. He is played by starring cast member Robert Carlyle, and is the fairytale identity of Mr. Gold. Rumplestiltskin is one of the most feared beings in Fairytale Land and is notorious for his deals. He is the supporting protagonist/anti-hero in the first three seasons (he becomes the secondary antagonist in the second half of season three while under Zelena's control), but gradually becomes the secondary antagonist in the first half of the fourth season after reverting to his dark and power-hungry nature, and one of the three main antagonists in the second half, being the leader of the other primary villains and the one who orchestrated the plot. However, in the 5th season, he reverts back to a redeemed supporting protagonist. In season 6 and 7 he is again an antihero. After Belle's death, he spends the whole season 7 trying to free himself from his status of Dark One, while avoiding falling back into darkness despite the great danger represented by Dr.Facillier. He dies in the last episode of the series after sacrificing himself to eliminate his unchronic malefic double, and finally finds Belle in the Beyond. Rumplestiltskin is based on the titular character from the fairytale Rumpelstiltskin and takes the place of the Beast from Beauty and the Beast and the Crocodile from Peter Pan. Powers and abilities *'Dark One powers': As a Dark One, Rumplestilskin is an immensely powerful and dangerous wizard with many dark powers. After he regained his tenebrous status and powers, he became unimaginably powerful, almost unlimited and almost equal to that of a god. **'Immortality': Rumplestilskin is immortal, not aging and being insensitive to all weapons except the Dark One dagger. ***'Ressurection': If Rumplestilskin is killed, he can be resurrected from the Dark Cellar in exchange for another life. **'Superhuman strength': Rumpletiltskin has superhuman strength, being able to coerce people with ease. **'Magic': As a Dark One, Rumplestilsktin is a very powerful sorcerer, much more powerful than the majority of the magical world. After recovering the powers of all the existing Dark Ones (so that makes himself twice, Nimue, Captain Hook, Gorgon, Emma Swan with in addition her magic of Sauveuse and probably others), that makes him a black sorcerer with a power almost equal to that of a god. ***'Prospective': Rumplestilstkin can see part of the future, thanks to the Prophetess who gave him his power. ***'Teleportation': Rumplestilskin can teleport at will with passages if he wishes, with or without smoke. ***'Telekinesis': Rumplestilstkin can move objects or people without touching them, he used this power to open a door, violently throwing people, or choke people. ***'Elementary control': Rumplestilstkin can control the natural elements at will. ****'Pyrokinesis': Rumplestilsktin can control fire, which he often uses to generate a fireball from his hand. ****'Phytokinesis': Rumplestilsktin can control plants, as when after telekinetically projecting Hook onto a barrier he immobilized him by growing plants around his limbs. ***'Heart ripping': Rumplestilsktin can rip people's hearts out of their breasts to kill or control them. He taught Cora, Regina and Zelena how to master this power. ***'Metamorphosis': Rumplestilsktin can change his appearance or that of others, as when he changed a miller into a snail, transformed Regina into a peasant or even that he transformed himself by taking the appearance of Regina to deceive Zelena. ***'Healing': Rumplestilsktin can heal his wounds or those of others in a purple halo, as when he heals himself from his sword wound simply by passing his hand over it or when he tries to heal Baelfire. ***'Protection charm': Rumplestilsktin can protect a place or an object, as when it protects its dagger. ***'Immobilization': Rumplestilsktin can freeze people with a hand gesture. ***'Sleeping:' Rumplestilsktin can put a person to sleep with a hand gesture, like when he has put a whole group of Lost Children to sleep or Gideon to sleep. *'Qualfied swordsman': Rumplestilsktin is a highly skilled swordsman, although helped by his magic. *'High intelligence': Rumplestilsktin is a great manipulator, and is able to carry out complex plans. Navigation Category:Male Category:Once Upon a Time Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Heroic Criminals Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Lethal Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Elderly Category:Cowards Category:Parents Category:Deal Makers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Telekinetics Category:Brutes Category:Charismatic Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Control Freaks Category:Big Good Category:Spouses Category:In Love Category:Master of a Villain Category:Fighter Category:Revived Category:Summoners Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Master Orator Category:Archenemy Category:Strategists Category:Wealthy Category:Tricksters Category:Heroic Liars Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Immortals Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Arrogant Category:Secret Agents Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Magic Category:Nemesis Category:Omniscient Category:Mastermind Category:Successful Category:Deceased Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Insecure Category:Businessmen Category:Officials Category:Elementals Category:Suicidal Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Knights Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Unwanted Category:Energy Beings Category:Saved Soul Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Related to Villain Category:Peter Pan Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Orphans Category:Protectors